Nails
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth have escaped Crane and stumbled upon someone from Jack's past. Will she help them, or is Elizabeth a threat? JE in future chapters
1. Prologue

Nails

Disclaimer: Don't own Jack, Will, or Elizabeth or another character you recognize.

Paring: Possible J/E

Summary: Pirates have enemies, Captain Marcus Crane is the worst one. When a trusted friend at Port Royal decieves them they are put in deaths path and they may not survive.

Warnings: Extreme torture, character death, sexuality.

Authors Note: This is pretty much just a good torture/trying to survive story. May become JE but not for a very long time.

Prologue

There was a new moon that night, the only light came from far away windows. Port Royal had never looked or felt so deadly. A man no one had ever seen before walked down the shore to where a younger man stood. The man looked nervous as he was approached. At arms reach the stranger stopped and spoke.

"He was here?"

The younger man nodded. "Yes, two nights ago, you just missed him."

The stranger swore under his breath. "And the Turners?"

"Went with him."

The stranger started to pace.

"The woman too?"

A nod.

He paced, kicking up sand as he did. The brand of a "P" burnt into the skin on his right forearm. If anyone believed the stories of cursed pirates and the tale of the Black Pearl with it's immortal captain, he did. He had seen it first hand and shot two bullets into the said captain's chest. He didn't die.

"Where were they heading?"

The younger man was shaken a little. "I believe it was Spain. Sort of a belated wedding gift."

The pirate smiled and whistled, his men started to ready his ship.

"Thank you for your help. You never need to worry about Jack Sparrow again." He said and turned to walk away.

"What about Will and Elizabeth Turner?"

"If they stay out of my way they will be fine."

The man took a few steps toward the pirate. "Don't hurt Elizabeth."

"As you wish."

* * *

He didn't know how it happened and as the two of them stood there awaiting their fate he felt sorry. The men were chained to a wall, their hands above their heads. It was pitch black. When he looked down he couldn't see his bare feet. He smiled ironicly.

"Jack."

He looked to his right, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see the other man.

"Aye?" He could tell the younger was frightened. The pirate was only too happy Elizabeth was spared their fate. But what would be hers?

"Do you think they'll kill us?" His words were shakey.

"Aye. They don't have any other reason to keep us here."

:"What about Elizabeth? What do you think they'll do to her?"

Jack had a few ideas but none he wanted to share with the woman in question's husband. His remorse came back at full speed. Elizabeth may be able to hold her own but he knew Crane, he would make her watch Will die. Then most likely rape her before he stabs her in the heart, leaving the dagger, his signature kill.

"It won't be pretty."

Will struggled against the chains. "ELIZABETH!"

Jack wanted to shut his ears against his scream.

The door opened and lit candles were brought in and sat on the floor. Jack could see himself now, his shirt was taken as was his boots and hat. Will looked the same. It was then the pirate realised how young Will was, his skin was fair unlike his own that was darker and decorated with healed stab and bullet wounds.

His attention went back to the man who had came in.

"Crane."

"Sparrow."

The two men knew each other well. Jack's chest had met the man's bullet. Twice. Crane was at least fifteen years older then Jack and was known for his accuracey with a gun and even more so with a dagger. Jack had beat the odds, he wasn't sure he'd be so lucky this time.

"Mr. Turner." Crane address the young man on Jack's right. "I believe this belongs to you."

The two men watched as Elizabeth was brought in and chained to the wall opposite them, her chains long enough Jack thought she could reach them if she wanted to.

Will reacted immediately. "Let her go! Crane I swear to the gods if you hurt her..."

"You'll what? It's hard to do anything when you're dead. And you will be."

Will's eyes grew big, Elizabeth sobbed and Jack sighed. He was right.

TBC

PS this takes place around the time of DMC although doesn't follow that story.


	2. The First

Authors Note: Things in italics are flashbacks.

Chapter 1 - The First

_He rose with the sun and after dressing in his pirate garb and attaching his affects Jack opened the door to his cabin and walked up the stairs to the deck. The sun was climbing slowly in the sky but still low enough to feel the residue of the cool night._

_Anamaria had taken the night shift and he relieved her. She went to bed._

_"Good morning Captain."_

_The distinct voice of Elizabeth Turner was the first one he heard that morning besides his own which had let out a string of curses._

_"Moring Mrs. Turner."_

_He caught her smile and forced to keep his face neutral. "Is it something I said love?"_

_Her expression looked wistful and she smiled to herself. "Not a lot of people call me Mrs. Turner."_

_Jack saw the look on her face and knew it was a strong bond of love that held the young couple together._

_"There you are darling." Will said, coming up to the deck where his wife stood. Wrapping his arms around her waist he nuzzled her neck._

_Jack kept his eyes and thoughts on the horizon, he had loved once, a long time ago. Her brother made her turn on him. Thinking back on it he shouldn't have said the things he did. She had apologized and told him she loved him still. He didn't take her back. He, in the end, had hurt her._

The two men that came in with Crane stood at his left.

"Jack, Mr. Turner." Crane started. "These fine gentlemen are Rex and Ash, my right hand men. Jack, you know Ash."

The other pirate smiled. "We've met."

Will and Elizabeth watched the pirates before catching each other's eyes. What were they going to do?

_Cotton's parret had flown from the crow's nest and landed on wheel in which Jack was steering. "Ship ahead. Ship ahead."_

_The captain took out his eyeglass and peered into the far ocean. Sure enough there was a ship just coming up from the horizon, and it didn't look friendly. "All hands on deck! Ready the cannons!"_

_The ship was in an uproar, the crew was running around trying to get everything ready. Jack saw Will and Elizabeth helping out and handed the wheel to Gibbs. Going down the stairs he took Elizabeth's arm._

_"Jack what are doing?"_

_"You're to go below, I don't think Will would want anything to happen to his girl."_

_She was going to put up a fight. "Jack Sparrow, I am perfectly able to take care of myself. Now let me go."_

_But the pirate was stronger and he started to drag her below deck._

_"Jack Sparrow you stop this right now! I mean it! Let me go!"_

_"This is for your own good lass." He said and shoved her in his room before shutting the door and locking it. That would be the last time they would see each other before thier nightmare._

Rex looked at Elizabeth who was still staring at Will. "Well aren't you a pretty thing. Didn't really get a good look at you before. Oi Captain! How's about I fetch her some more appropriate clothing?"

Crane smiled and nodded, Jack didn't like the sound of that. Both Will and Elizabeth looked at Jack, he was the only one who knew anything about what was happening.

While Rex was gone Crane walked around the small, damp celler, checking them all over. "Well you may put up quite a fight boy but I think you'll yield at the end."

"What do you want with us?" Will asked, his determination to keep Elizabeth from any unpleasentries engulfing him.

"I want a play toy."

Just then Rex came back, holding two peices of cloth. Crane looked amused. "Put that on missy."

The two small peieces were thrown at her and she picked them up. "This is barbaric."

"Stip and put them on, only those, or pretty boy here gets it."

Elizabeth looked to Will who shook his head. "Keep your clothes on, it will be alright."

The captain went to Will, ripped off his shirt and whipped him in the front, the tail of the whip catching his chin and neck. Will howled in pain and tears came to Elizabeth's eyes. "No stop it! I'll do as you say."

Jack looked next to him, in the dim light he could only see the smallest of the injuries but he knew it would be worse in the full light. Then he caught Elizabeth's movements and his heart went out to her as she started to unlace her dress, tears falling down her cheeks. She wasn't a pirate, she was a proper lady and even though he knew he had done all he could to try and protect her he still felt a little bit of regret.

When the dress was off she removed the corset, all the while doing it painfully slow, Jack tried to look away but it was the pain on her face that made him keep watching. When she removed the corset she took a breath before quickly raising her shift off. Jack looked away, through all they've been through, all the palyful flirting and their friendship he didn't think about dishonoring her, she had come to mean so much to them, the whole crew.

The other pirates made a grab for her but she batted their hands away and quickly put on the clothes provided for her.

"That's better." Rex said and licked his lips, Jack dared to look and thought to himself that he could have watched the whole thing, it was like she was naked anyway. The bottoms just barely coverd her behind, her bare legs and feet showing all the way up. Her brests were covered only sightly by the other part, her soft mounds of clevage leaving little to the imagination. She curled herself up, trying to cover as much of herself as she could.

Will lowered his eyes to the floor.

"That's a good girl. But you were too slow." Rex and Ash each took one of Will's arms and turned him around so his bare back was facing Elizabeth.

Crane took the whip and started to beat Will. Elizabeth's cries and pleadings weren't heard by the other captain. Too late it was over and Will fell to the floor, pieces of his flesh tooken off and his back was scarred and red with his blood.

Crane handed the whip to Ash before walking over to a dark place on the far side of the room. When he came back he brought a basin of water. Putting it in front of Will he looked to Elizabeth. "Make sure he doesn't die."

The three left and Jack watched as Elizabeth went to Will and picking up his shirt dunked it in the water before washing his wounds. Her despair was real and thick, Jack could feel it.

"What are we going to do Jack? How are we going to escape? Why didn't you try talking to him, bargaining with him?"

"I've seen what this man can do Elizabeth, when we're done here, if we ever are, this beating is what he'll be begging for."

TBC


	3. Pain

Chapter 2 - Pain

Elizabeth had wiped off as much of the blood as possible and kissed her hand, pressing it to his wounds. Jack watched intently, he felt a pain grip his heart as she touched him lovingly. He looked away. Jealousy and bitterness consumed him and he put on his pirate facade once again. It had been too long since he had been loved but there was no time to dwell on it. Their fate no longer rested with him, but with Crane.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way love. You and your William deserve happiness." He said and saw the tears falling from Elizabeth's eyes.

"Thank you Jack. You've always been so good to us."

He let a small smile grace his features. "Don't be so sure love."

Elizabeth looked back down to Will and wiped the hair from his face. His cheek was being pressed into the cold floor so she raised his head, setting it in her lap.

"Still asleep I see. This one's tired." Crane said as he entered. Jack stood when he saw the other men. They were holding different tourture devices. "Well Sparrow, since the lad is still out guess who's turn it is."

Elizabeth frantically looked to her friend. "Please don't. Why are you doing this? What have we ever done to you?"

Crane looked down at her still scantilly clothed body and licked his lips. "What are you willing to do for him?"

Elizabeth looked to Jack who kept his gaze averted. "What do you want?"

"I thought that would be obvious." Crane said, giving her body another once - over. Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply when a faint noise was heard.

"No."

Everyone looked to Will who had woken up. Jack was preparing his mind for the beating he was sure to get.

"What did you say boy?" Crane asked, him and his cronies now making a semi circle around the two lovers.

"I said no."

Crane looked at Ash and nodded, Elizabeth was dragged to the other side of the room again and Will and made to stand on his feet. Jack was stripped of his shirt and the two men faced the wall. Will had begun to shake, Jack stood perfectly still. On the opposite end Elizabeth closed her eyes and flinched when she heard the crack of two whips. Neither one of them made any noise. Ash and Rex sneered and hit their targets again.

_He had wanted to surprise her. Pink roses, two dozen of them was sat on the kitchen table along with the necklace she had been dying for for the past few months. As he took the food out he was going to make dinner with he stopped. There was noise coming from upstairs. Julien was fast asleep before he left. Suddenly there was a crash and a mans voice. Taking out his sword he took the stairs three at a time, but softly so not to scare off the intruder. No doubt whoever it was had seen him leave earlier. Perhaps whoever it was didn't know she was there._

_There was struggling and Jack opened the bedroom door only to feel a nausiating sensation start in the pit of his stomach. There was a man, who was having sex with his girl. _

_Jack stood outside the door, praying to hear her object, cry, scream for the other man to get off of her. But he didn't, he only heard her cries of pleasure. When she said her lovers name he felt faint._

The crack of the whip for the third time brought Jack out of his memories and back into reality.

"Give it here Ash." Crane said and took the whip that was being used to beat Jack. The pirate braced himself. Crane raised the whip and brought it down on Jack hard, he didn't give him anytime to react before he did it again and again. Jack bit his tongue to keep from crying out, the taste of blood was in his mouth. Rex had stopped beating Will to watch as his captain continued to whip the other.

"Damn you Sparrow, give up your damn pride." Crane said. "You know that will stop it."

Jack tuned around, his face seemed to be set in stone. "You can't kill me."

"I sure as hell will try."

Crane held out his hand and a bottle of liquid was placed in his hand. The other two men turned Jack around and the liquid was poured over his wounds. Elizabeth put her hands over her ears at his scream. Will winced.

The pain was still so strong in his back that Jack just prayed to become unconscious, to feel the oblivion that Will had felt. He was turned around again and Jack could see the fear in Will's eyes contrasting to the sorrow he saw in Elizabeth's as her tears left their mark down her face.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it? Next time I won't be so lenient." Ash and Rex went to the darkened side of the room and produced two basins of water this time before kicking the one Elizabeth had used to wash Will, the smell and stickyness of blood traveled over the floor.

"Girl. They don't die. Yet."

When they left Will looked to Jack and Elizabeth went to her husband. He shook his head. "No. Help Jack, he needs it more then me." Elizabeth nodded and went to the pirate who's eyes seemed to have glased over.

"Jack? Can you hear me?"

"Aye. I can hear you love. What do you want?"

His voice was cold and unfeeling, she supposed a beating would do that to someone. She hoped she didn't have to find out. "Turn around so I can clean your wounds."

"He already did." Jack said, flinshing away from her touch. "That was rum he poured down my back. Much more effective then lousy water." He stopped and smirked. "Besides, my shirt would probably give me an infection."

Elizabeth was worried, she looked to Will who was sitting still, his eyes drooping. "I can use my shift. I need to help you, what if they come back and see I didn't help you? What will they do to me?"

Jack picked up his shirt and dunked it into the water basin, the water turned dirty. He let the water drip on his back and got the shirt bloody before putting it back. "There, now leave me alone." He said and turned away from her.

Elizabeth felt sorry for him, but also a little hurt that he didn't want her help. Turning to Will she ripped her shift in many different ways, knowing that she would need more, and wiped Will's back, scrubbing the dried blood off softly.

TBC

Note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer as the story goes on.


	4. Blood and Dirt

Chapter 3 - Blood and Dirt

Elizabeth caressed Will's shoulder, trying to keep him comfortable. Any time she was waiting for the three murderous men to come back and whip them again. _Them, _Jack. She could barely see him now, the candle light was dimming, all there was was the outline of his body.

She leaned closer to Will. "I'm going to check on him." Will nodded and kissed her hand.

"Jack. Jack, are you okay?" She asked and touched his shoulder, squinting to see him. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and she screamed a little. "Jack?"

"I'm trying to rest."

"Are you okay?" She asked, reaching for his face.

He swatted her hand away. "I'll be better if you let me rest."

Feeling dejected Elizabeth went back to Will. He had his back to the wall now. "What did he say? I couldn't hear him very well."

"He doesn't want help. I think he wants to die here." She said lowly so the pirate couldn't hear her. "What do we do?"

Will took a deep breath. "I don't think there's anything to do. I suppose we just have to hope for the best."

Jack laughed, the sound was loud in their confined space. "Hope! What hope? Haven't you noticed that we are all chained to the wall? We can't move, save for Elizabeth. Our lovely guests haven't provided food. I suppose next time we could try to live on the water they give us to wash ourselves, but then what? How long are you willing to suffer?"

Both Will and Elizabeth were speechless, they had never heard him speak in such a way. 'Captain Jack Sparrow' always looked optimistic even if the chances were slim to none. Perhaps this was the new Jack, or maybe even the real Jack Sparrow himself, behind the flamboyant exterior. And almost positively the right Jack.

"Hungry gents? And lady?"

It was Rex, he had come with food for them, or so it seemed.

"Depends on what you have." Will said, pulling Elizabeth closer as the other man's eyes traveled over her body. Rex glared at them then looked to Jack.

"Enjoying life Sparrow?" When he didn't get an answer in return he gave Jack a hard kick in the leg before putting what looked like food down on the floor. "Enjoy."

Elizabeth looked at the plate and saw three cups of drink and some bread. Picking up the bread she broke it in half only to have it crumble in her hands. Handing some to Will she picked up one of the cups and gave it to Jack.

"Here Jack, please drink this."

The pirate didn't even look at her as the drink was placed in his hand. Raising the cup to his mouth he sipped it before spitting it out and calmly sitting down on the floor. "It may not be any good to drink but if you want to wash your cuts in it, it may help."

Will took one of the cups and looked into it, the liquid looked clear enough. "What is it?"

"Vinegar."

Jack's voice was raspy and rough as he hadn't used it in a while and with the lack of drink it was dry.

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't know or I would have,"

"Don't apologize Elizabeth."

She ringed her hands. All she wanted to do was help but it seemed she was just putting him in more pain and suffering then possible. "Do you want something to eat?"

Jack sighed and took some of the bread. "I might as well try some first huh? Make sure it's not poisoned. Would hate for something to happen to one of you."

His voice sounded sarcastic but not in a fun loving way, but in a bitter, serious kind of way. Elizabeth wanted to take it back but he had already put it in his mouth. The other two looked at him, waiting.

"It tastes like dirt."

Will took some next and ate it. "He's right."

Elizabeth ate some but couldn't swallow it, it was too dry and she was sure she didn't want to drink vinegar. She looked to Jack who's eyes seemed to have glassed over again.

_"I'm sorry Jack, please!"_

_"What would you like me to say Julien? Oh, it's alright darling, lets just forget it ever happened." He said and glared at her, turning his back._

_"No. I don't expect you to forgive me but we can work it out. We can try Jack. Don't you want to try?" She asked, her deep blue eyes looking like the sea. Her lips were pouted in a sorry expression._

_"I was trying. I didn't even know there was something wrong!" He started to raise his voice, bringing a scowl to her face._

_"Of course you didn't! You're never around. I was hoping when you come back I could get prgnant so I could have someone to love and someone who would love me unconditionally." Her eyes were tearing, and to Jack's surprise so was his._

_"I did love you! I would have done anything for you. I have never been unfaithfull even when the opportunity presented itself. I loved you."_

_Julien looked to the floor then back into Jack's eyes. "I'm sorry, but you told me pirates don't fall in love."_

_Jack smiled and nodded. "And now I know why."_

A shiver brought him back to reality. It was cold. Turning to Will he saw him with Elizabeth wrapped in his arms, warm. Jack didn't know why he was feeling this way, he had put it all behind him so long ago. Perhaps it was the fact that he knew he was going to die. His conscious was examining itself without his knowing it. Not that he hadn't been close to death before but he knew this time there was no hope. He would die here with Will, what would happen to Elizabeth he wasn't sure.

"Up on your feet you two!" Ash bellowed as the door was opened.

"Before you do anything gentleman, check their injuries." Crane said, holding a whip.

Ash and Rex moved Elizabeth away and pulled the two men to their feet. Their back's were healing, the wounds no longer open.

"It looks like they'll make a full recovery sir." Rex said before laughing.

"Let's make sure they don't."

Jack closed his eyes and felt the first cut of the whip. He stiffened when that was it. The pirate didn't dare turn around to see what the hold up was. Then there was pain he had never felt before. A dagger was cutting his back up on his right shoulder. Cranes face was at his ear.

"A little something to remember this fun time."

Tears of pain started to fall from Jack's eyes. He let out pitiful whimpers, all the while the cracks of the whip forming angry marks on Will's back. Elizabeth's sobs from the other side of the room was faint, her hand to her mouth, her eyes open wide in horror.

Jakc could feel the blood running down his back, the insane captain had carved his intitials into his back.

"A work of art don't you think mates?"

Will had fallen to his knees and Elizabeth rushed to his side. "Will."

"Get out of the way woman!" Rex yelled and went to whip her. Jack put his arm out and the whip wrapped around his arm.

"Leave her be."

Crane smiled and held the dagger and Jack's neck. "Don't like to see women hurt do ya Jack?"

He stood still, felling his enemies unpleasent breath at his neck.

When Jack said nothing Crane put him against the wall again. "You'll take her beating then. She needed to be taught a lesson. Now it will be yours."

"No! Leave him alone! You've done enough to him!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Rex!" Crane yelled and his crony picked her up and forced her to watch as Jack got whipped into oblivion.

TBC


	5. Nails

Chapter 4 - Nails

_"Of every man here why did it have to be him?" Jack said standing at the door. He was ready to leave her life for good._

_"He was there for me when you weren't."_

_Jack let a smirk play on his lips. "You mean he was there to get in bed with you when I wasn't."_

_Julien let her gaze fall before putting on a strong face. "I love him."_

_He turned to leave but a hand on his face stopped him. Julien was walking up the stairs. It wasn't her._

_"Jack, wake up please."_

_The feeling was pleasent on his face and he turned toward it. _

_"Jack."_

"Julien?"

Elizabeth started, the pirate cuddling to her hand. "No Jack, it's me. Elizabeth."

His eyes started to open, he was cold again. "Elizabeth?" He searched his mind for the name, he couldn't remember. "Elizabeth who?"

"Swann. Jack please, your scaring me."

He looked up in the young girls eyes and touched her face before pulling away, his hand was bloody. "What happened? Where am I?" Fear started to grip the captain and he pulled himself up in a sitting position.

"You were beat by Crane remember. I don't know where we are." Elizabeth eyes started to water, she didn't know what she would do if Jack had amnesia.

Suddenly it all came back to him. They were betrayed, that much he knew. He looked at Elizabeth who had tears running down her face. Next to her was a basin of water tainted with blood, his blood. "Elizabeth. How long have I been out?"

"A long time. Crane and his men came back in once since you've been out. They beat Will badly. Jack he hasn't woken up yet." Now she was sobbing and Jack looked at her, more candels had been brought in and he could see her clearly. There was a bruise on her face and a cut on her arm.

"They hurt you." He said and pointed to her injuries. Blood was all over her hands and Jack had the feeling it wasn't hers or his. Looking to Will he almost vomited, the boy was a burised mess they did more then whip him. "What did they do to him?"

"They wouldn't stop. He had passed out but they didn't stop. I'm afraid for him Jack."

"Is he dead?"

Elizabeth shook her head and went over to her husband. "No, but I'm afraid he can't stand much more."

Jack tryed to move to see the extent of Will's injuries.

Elizabeth touched his head lovingly and dipped some of the blood stained cloth into the bloody water and then wiped his face. "Will darling please wake up."

Something foul reached Jack's nose and he vomited. Elizabeth watched as he tried to regain his equilibrium. "Jack are you okay?"

"Dirt bread didn't agree with me." He said and heaved nothing, his stomach was empty. It didn't make him stop, he started to pull stomach bile from his insides and he leaned back against the cold wall, cooling himself.

Elizabeth wrapped Will with the cloth she could find then went to Jack.

"I'm fine love, go take care of him."

"He's out Jack, I can't do much until he wakes up." She said and rubbed his arms, trying to warm him. They had only been there about 24 hours but it felt like weeks. The three men hadn't made any demands, they simply wanted to torture them and she didn't know why.

"Why are they doing this Jack?" She asked, wiping his forehead of sweat.

"Why does the Devil want souls Elizabeth?"

She frowned at his question. "Because he wants them for Hell?"

He held up a finger. "Because he wants them to suffer like he did."

"Who tortured Crane?"

Jack licked his lips, this mouth was dry and his voice was rough. "No one. They killed his father, but not like this. His father's capturs made him watch as his wife was raped then murdered. Crane then did the same, his signature kill to women is to rape them, then stab them in the heart, leaving the dagger."

Elizabeth moved closer to Jack. "Is he going to kill me?"

The pirate put an arm around her and pulled her close. "Not unless I can help it."

Will caughed and Elizabeth was at his side. "Will?"

The younger man opened his eyes and looked at his wife. "Elizabeth."

The door opened and Jack had the impression they were being watched the whole time.

"On your feet." Crane said to the two men.

"No! Please stop this. I'll do anything you want, please don't hurt them anymore."

"I'm gong to do more then that missy." Crane said and smiled a wicked grin at her.

She stood and went at him, trying to hurt him. She wanted to kill him.

Rex and Ash pulled her away, grabbing at her breasts. Elizabeth kicked at them but they turnt her around, her back to Jack and Will and striped off her top. Will could barely see out of his swollen eyes but he knew what was happening. When he spoke it was now louder then a whisper but Jack was sure it was supposed to be a scream.

"Let her go. Stop hurting her."

Crane looked to Will and snapped his fingers. The two men let Elizabeth go and she falled to the floor, her arms crossed over her chest, tears streaming down her face. She had never cried so much in her entire life.

The two men each took a nail from their pockets and forced Will to kneel. With his hands to the wall, palms facing outward they nailed his hands to the wall. His screams were muffled and Jack turned his head away from the spectacle.

Crane then handed two extrememly long and thick nails to his men who picked up each of Wills legs and put them above his head, and held them to the wall.

Elizabeth almost passed out from the sight. "No." She whispered and the two men nailed Will's legs to the wall.

Jack wanted to put his friend out of his misery.

Will still hadn't blacked out and he saw Elizabeth, though faintly and said as loud as possible. "I love you Elizabeth."

She cried and screamed when Crane went over and grabbed his head. "Any last words to your husband Mrs. Turner?"

She opened her mouth but instead of the words 'I love you too' there was a scream as the pirate snapped Will's neck. Jack felt like getting sick, he was so weak he couldn't hold himself up. He was next, he knew he was.

Crane went to Jack and unhooked his chains. The other captain didn't move. "Here's the key for the missus. You can walk out the door Sparrow and live with this day in your memory forever. And you pretty missy. Have a nice life."

Jack knew what the other man was doing. He wanted to turn them hard, wanted to turn him and Elizabeth into deamons.

"Oh, one last parting gift Sparrow." He handed two more long nails to Rex and Ash and they nailed Jack's hands to the floor, his body in a bowing position. "You will always bow to me Sparrow, by will or not."

The three men left and Jack saw the key a few feet away. "Elizabeth, we have to get out of here."

The woman was up against the wall, crying uncontrolably. "Elizabeth please help me."

She looked at him, her whole body was shaking. She was in shock.

"Elizabeth! Look at me. Look at me." He yelled the words at her, trying to get her to come to. "Elizabeth!"

Her face was pale and her tears stopped. There was a haunting look in her eyes. Looking to Will's body made him use a new card. "He wouldn't want this to be your fate Elizabeth."

Recongnition showed on her face and she moved to him, reaching for the key. With careful movements she undid her chains then went to look for something to help Jack.

"What do I do?"

"Find something to pry these nails out of my hands."

She looked around frantically. "I can't find anything."

"You've got to calm down, just be calm." Jack felt his body weakening every moment, he knew time was short for him if he didn't get out soon.

"Jack I can't find anything." Suddenly she spotted one of the candels and the metal plate it was balanced on. Picking it up, along with the candel she went to Jack and put the plate between his hand and the head of the nail. She pushed on the plate but stopped when pain registered on Jack's face.

"Don't stop love, they've got to come out."

He groaned a little when it started to come up. Elizabeth grabbed it and pulled, the nail coming out of the floor and Jack's hand.

She repeated on the other hand and soon Jack was free. He knew he couldn't rest in fear he would never wake up. "Come on, no time to waist, we need to get out of here."

Elizabeth helped Jack to his feet and the two went to the door, with one last look at Will's body she opened the heavy door and let out a sob. The floor was covered in nails.

TBC

Sorry I killed Will so early and if your worried about me leaving his body in such a place and position don't worry about it there will be something later that happens that gives him a proper burial.


	6. Sticks and Stones

Chapter 5 - Sticks and Stones

Jack was feeling faint, most of his body weight was being supported by the thin girl next to him. He cautiously towed one of the nails to see if they would fall over and move out of the way. Some of them did and some of them were stuck to the floor.

Elizabeth saw what he was doing and looked around. "Here Jack, lean against the wall." She said and when he was secure she started the move all the loose nails. "There must be enough for Crane and his men to have gotten through."

Jack looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, but they didn't have any real injuries did they?" He asked and clutched his side, wincing in pain.

"Be careful Jack, I need you."

The pirate smiled and looked at Elizabeth whose eyes told him that she was serious. His eyes softened and he straightened up, leaning on her to try to walk.

"Take your time Jack."

Then the two started the long journey acoss the floor to the other end where they weren't sure what would be waiting for them. Half way across the floor they felt a chill in the air and saw a light. Elizabeth didn't notice the pain in her feet anymore as she saw the opening. There was hope after all.

"Jack look!"

The pirate rose his head, he was past the feelings of faintness and wieghtlessness, now he was sick to his stomach. The light hurt his eyes and he shut his mouth at the feeling of nausea.

Elizabeth looked at the man next to her and her heart went out to him. All the things that had happened to him in his lifetime should have killed many times over, but for some reason his life continued. For that she was gratefull, she needed him right now, and if he had died she would be alone. Died. Will. Tears came to her eyes but she forced them away, she needed to be strong, Jack was right, he wouldn't want her life to end like this.

Jack saw the pain in her eyes and knew it wasn't from the nails scraping against her feet, but from something unforseen in her mind and heart.

When they reached the opening they both shivered. It was cold and the clouds above them were promising rain, or snow.

Elizabeth helped Jack to the ground and he sat, closing his eyes.

"Jack, were are we?"

Regaining his equilibrium, the feeling of nausia and weightlessness passed and he looked up at her.

"Far away from the Caribbean I take it." He said and closed his eyes again.

"I'm going to look around, will you be alright here by yourself?"

The captain looked at her and nodded, his headache felt like it was splitting his whole body in two. He just wanted to sleep.

Elizabeth watched him as he fell asleep then went in search for some kind of shelter. Soon she felt the spray of the ocean and emerged from the trees to find a beach, shells littered it and she went over to them. Picking up the larger ones and the conch shells she cleaned them out so she could use them to catch the rain that was sure to come. Her arms full of shells, she went back to Jack who was still asleep and counted two-hundred steps straight ahead and started to clear out an area so she could start to build a shelter. In the back of her mind she remembered Jack and hoped he would live through the night. It was getting colder and by the time she had broken some tree branches and got them all in a pile it was almost pitch black. Going back to the middle of the clearing she started to walk toward Jack.

Getting to the cave she sat next to her compainion and thought of what it would be like if Will had lived. Maybe it would have been harder, having to take care of two grown men. She shook her head. She would rater Will be alive but that would most likely mean Jack would have died. How could she have possibly chosen one over the other? How could she have chosen who lived and who died?

Clearing her head of such thoughts, she cuddled next to her pirate and pulled his cold body to hers.

--

He was tired, but he just woke up. A soft breeze was tickling his face and he was very comfortable indeed. Opening his eyes he realized it wasn't a breeze, but Elizabeth's breath. Smiling slightly he sat up, removing his head from the crook of her neck. She was cold and so was he. Looking around he noticed the land, and he himself was dry. It hadn't rained. Jack wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse. Moving slightly he looked at his hands. He was going to get an infection if he didn't have one already.

"Elizabeth."

She shifted at the tone of his voice but didn't wake up.

"Lizzy love."

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at Jack and smiled. "Oh Jack! You're alright! I was afraid you would die in your sleep, you slept so long yesterday."

"Come now love tell me, what did you find yesterday while you were on your little hunt?"

Rubbing her eyes she looked around. "I found a beach. Oh! I was starting on making a small hut but it got too dark."

"Let's go to the beach love, I gotta clean out these wounds."

Elizabeth's eyes got big and she looked at him. "Oh Jack, I should have took care of that right away. I'm sorry. I'll take you there right away."

Jack smiled at her distress. "Don't worry about it too much love, I'll be alright. I am Captain Jack Sparrow am I not?"

"No."

He stopped in his tracks but didn't miss the smile on Elizabeth's face. "Oh? Who am I then?"

"You're Jack Sparrow, creater of trouble and mischief."

He smiled at her and the rest of the short journey was made in silence.

TBC

Okay, there out! Yay! This was going to be a much longer chapter but half way through writing it my little one year old brother turned the computer off and I lost it. I also work tonight. Hopefully you'll get more later. Sorry about the wait!


	7. Snowfall

Chapter 6 - Snowfall

The salt in the water stung his body and when Elizabeth washed his hands he had to turn his head away.

"I'm afraid these are infected Jack." She said as she looked at the black and blue marks. There was no soap around so she couldn't properly clean him.

"No worries lass." He said and yelped a little when her finger touched a particulary soar spot. She stoped her movements suddenly. "Get them cleaned out luv."

Jack and Elizabeth sat on the beach until the skies started darkening again. She shivered as she was still in the small amount of clothing gave to her by Crane and his men. Jack looked at her and stood. If it was going to get any colder they would both be frozen as his shirt was long gone. "Show me where you were going to build a shelter."

Elizabeth stood and they started back toward the cave when something in the trees caught Jack's attention. "Lizabeth look."

She followed Jack's stare and saw someone standing in the trees. A woman by the looks of her dress. In fact that dress looked a lot like hers. "Is that my dress?"

The two of them walked closer to it and sure enough it was the dress Elizabeth had been wearing when they first arrived. "It is love, but don't touch it. It could be a trap." She nodded and they walked with caution right up to it. Jack looked all around it and saw that it was simply caught in the branches and twigs of the trees around it.

"Let me take it down." He said and Elizabeth stepped back away from the dress, she was sure to make sure there was no one else around.

Carefully, Jack took the dress down and with only some minor snags he handed it to Elizabeth. "Put it on love." He said gently and she put her back to him, taking off the top part of her short outfit and put on the dress with some difficulty. When she turned around Jack was a few feet ahead of her gathering more wood.

"Let me help you Jack." She said and he turned around. His eyes were bloodshot and he was sniffling. "Jack are you crying?"

"No love, just have a headache." He said and started to wobble as he stood. Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder and he dropped the wood, holding his head. He caughed and collapsed on the ground.

"Jack!" Elizabeth screamed. She got on her knees and went over to him. His eyes were open and he was breathing heavy. "Jack?"

His eyes seemed to focus on her and he moved his mouth a little. "Jack please get up. Just come to the clearing and I can try to make a little hut or something. I have to get you out of the cold." She said and pulled on his arm to help him get on his feet. With Elizabeth's help, Jack was able to get to the small cleaing. Setting him down on the ground Elizabeth went to work digging small holes and putting the larger branches in them, making walls. Every once in a while she would stop and look at Jack who seemed to be watching intently. When she was able to make a few branches stay up on three sides she put some one top to make a roof. After about the fifth time it fell down she stood and put her face in her hands. She wanted to cry.

Watching her from his seat on the ground Jack took soft, even breaths trying to get some strenght back. When it looked like she was going to cry he stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Jack it won't stay!" She said and tears started to fall.

"No worries darling." He said and took his belt off, wrapping it around ont of the top branches and part of the 'wall'. Using some long pieces of grass and other platlife he tied the branches together so it was somewhat steady. When they got the three walls up, Jack took three more branches and simply leaned them up against the others. When they were inside it Jack collapsed from fatigue. It wasn't very big but there was enough room for them to sit or lay comfortably.

"Jack? Are we going to be okay?"

The pirate smiled. "Aye love. We'll be okay."

Elizabeth shivered and pulled her dress around her legs before looking to Jack. Frowning she felt her dress and the different layers it contained. Taking it in both hands at the hem she ripped it all the way around so she held the outside layer in her hands. It would have to do for now as the lack of food was half of the probelm as to why both her and Jack were so tired.

"Here Jack. Cover yourself up with this." She said and he took the cloth in his hands.

"Well aren't you a genius." He said and smiled as he layed his head down and fell asleep.

Elizabeth wished she could do the same but her body wouldn't let her. She was so tired she couldn't sleep, couldn't even rest. Decideding that it wouldn't do any good for her to sit and do nothing she went out of the small room and went in search for something to eat.

While Elizabeth was gone Jack dreamed.

_"Heard she commandered two ships from the British Royal Navy." One man said._

_"No, I heard she coadswalloped the prince of India and took his jewls." Another said_

_"No, you're both wrong. She took Captain Morgan's treasure right out from under his nose."_

_Jack sat at the bar and slammed his mug down. "I know the real story. She was the woman of a very good and smart pirate captain named Captain Jack Sparrow. She was such the little devil she stole his heart then broke it. After a terrible fight that involved flying dishware she left his life and made stories up about herself to justify her life and what it was that she did becuase in all reality there was nothing remarkable about her, but to be rmembered she made up the stories then told them becuase in fact if there's no one to tell them to is there really any stories?"_

_The other three men looked at Jack like he was crazy then lost interest in him and started arguing with eachother again._

_"Jack Sparrow. What is it I can do for you tonight?"_

_Jack looked up and saw Scarlet, one of the local but fairly new hookers. She was pretty. Young. After losing the Pearl five years ago to Barbossa and after losing Julien the year before to...him, Jack was a little lonely._

_"How much for the whole night?" He asked without hesitation._

_"Food."_

_He blinked a couple of times. "I'm sorry?"_

_"Jack I have some food."_

One eye opened then the other before they focused on Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?"

"It's started to snow a little. I came back worrying that you were too cold. I brought some berries. Don't worry there some wild strawberries and some black and malberries. Nothing poisionus." She said at the look on his face. She had carried them in her dress and he picked up a blueberry but something on his hand made him stop. The wound from the nails were healing but it was leaving a nasty black spot in it's place.

Elizabeth followed his gaze and sighed. "Oh Jack. You need a doctor."

"I don't need no doctor." He said stubbornly and pulled his hand away from hers.

"Well, it's not like we'll find one here anyway." She said and pulled herself into a ball, huddling herself agains the cold when the wind blew. Luckily the trees outside their small shelter was working as a windbreaker.

Jack saw her shiver. "Did you put something out to catch the snow? We could use clean water."

She just nodded and closed her eyes. Jack layed down next to her and felt the cold wind through the cracks.

"Jack. I miss Will." Elizabeth said and started to sob.

He felt bad. Elizabeth and Will were supposed to be the happy couple, living in a big white house with a fence around it and their kids playing in the yard. That's what Julien wanted too. Shaking his head Jack pulled her into his arms to keep her warm. He was going to make sure she lived. Even if he died.

TBC


	8. Footprints

Chapter 7 - Footprints

Elizabeth woke up to Jack talking in his sleep. He had been doing this for a week and she was worried about him. The pirate captain had lost a significant amount of weight and from his now frequent nightmares he was losing sleep. It had snowed non stop during the night and some of it had found its way into the small space.

Jack was shaking now and have it be from the cold or something in his dream Elizabeth wasn't sure. Moving closer to him Elizabeth cuddled to his side, each using the other for warmth.

* * *

"Look lively you dogs! Dock over there." 

A ship flying the flag of the Jolly Roger landed on the island that now in the daylight glittered with snow.

"Captain."

The ships captain, a 'P' on her wrist looked to her first mate.

"The men are cold and complaining, can we go out into warmer waters again instead of freezing are men regions off."

"We are here for a reason Mr. Crenshaw. Now get back to work." She said and heard a faint 'aye' from her first mate. Ash had informed her of what this island held and she was very eager to find him. When her ship, Resolution, decked on the frozen land she ordered her men out and went herself out into the wilderness.

* * *

Something was tickling his nose. Opening one eye Jack saw thin strings in his face. Upon further inspection he saw that it was hair, belonging to the fair Miss Swann, whose head rested on his chest, right over his heart. She looked so young when she slept, her lips parted when she breathed, her expression soft. Innocent. That's the word he would use. 

Smiling softly at the sight he smoothed the hair from his face and hers and his heart, or what was left of it, went out to her. And that was scaring him. He stared at the ceiling and thought. Jack Sparrow was a pirate, not a good man, no matter how much Elizabeth wanted to think so. He was a crook and scallywag, he was sure the young woman on his left was very aware of. She made him think of what it would be like if he was a good man. Not necessarily want to be one, but make him think.

Elizabeth shifted in her sleep, he knee coming in contact with his thigh, close to a very sensitive spot. Jack decided his musings were over.

"Lizzy love. Wake up please." He said softly. When he got no response he shook her slightly. When that failed to work he moved out from under her and threw some of the snow that had found its way in, onto her head.

Elizabeth woke up freezing, and after seeing the snow around her and feeling it on her head she knew why. Jack was sitting across from her, looking anywhere but at her. In her moment of happiness to see him up and awake she forgot to be angry.

"Jack!" She shrieked, startling him.

He was surprised when two small arms wrapped around his neck, and even more surprised that it hurt.

"Easy love, your dear old Jack is feeling a little fragile." He said and put his hands softly on her arms.

Elizabeth looked worried and upset that she had hurt him. "I'm sorry Jack; do you want me to look at it?"

His eyes rose at her comment and a small grin appeared on his face. "If you would like, just let me take off my shirt so you can…"

"Never mind." She said and wrapped her arms around herself. "It's so cold."

He hated to see her like that, helpless. He took some of the berries she had found earlier the day before and put one in his mouth before giving her some. Then a thought flew through his mind.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up at him, chewing on a berry.

"Where did these berries come from?"

She swallowed and looked him in the eye. "I told you. I found them in the same place I found them the first day we got out. There were growing on some vines." Her voice got quiet as she talked.

"It's winter." Jack said and Elizabeth put the berries in front of her. She quickly moved away as if they were going to explode.

Both said nothing for a few moments until Jack sighed. "Well, they haven't killed us yet."

"What if there is someone else here? What if they can help us?" Elizabeth asked, getting excited. "We can get off this island!"

Jack nodded though not getting as enthusiastic as his companion.

"Come on Jack lets go see!" She said and opened the small makeshift door and stepped in the snow, bare feet and all.

"Elizabeth you'll catch a cold love." Jack said shivering from the drop in temperature.

"I would rather die off of this island."

With much reluctance, Jack started to follow her out into the snow.

* * *

"Captain!" 

There was rustling a few feet away from the young deckhand.

"What is it?" She said, coming over.

"Footprints, bare ones I assume. Perhaps there is some sort of savages around."

She inspected the prints intently then called for any crew member that was in distance of her voice. Four men crowded around her. "You two go that way." She said pointing in the direction of the way the prints were coming. "You three with me." She said and they started to follow the footprints.

"We could be walking into a trap captain." The same young man said. "This is dangerous."

"The life of a pirate is always dangerous, you get used to it." Suddenly the tracks stopped when she reached a section where the snow was scarcely on the ground. Turning right and walking on the other side of a hill she saw him. Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

"Jack I can't go anymore lets rest." She said, her toes red from the snow. Jack nodded and went to her wrapping her in his arms. 

"No worries love. We'll get out of here. In just a few more paces that way, I think we'll reach the shore." He said, pointing in a general area. Elizabeth nodded though didn't really believe him and snuggled to his chest.

They sat that way until Jack heard something behind him. Turning his head and reaching for the sword he no longer had, he saw her. She was as beautiful as the last time he was with her, in his dream the night before.

Elizabeth turned also and saw the captain of the Resolution.

"Julien."

Jack's one word made Elizabeth wonder, and not for the first time, who this woman was, for she was the one haunting her captain's dreams.

TBC


	9. Julien and the burial

Chapter 8 Julien and the burial

"Jack." The female captain said, looking him in the eyes.

Elizabeth looked from one to the other, wondering what was transpiring. She shifted uncomfortably and that seemed to shake Jack awake.

"Well, I'm glad someone else was able to find this place. Our friend, Captain Crane, said that no one else knew of this island." Jack said.

"I didn't know about it until my brother let me in on the secret. He told me I would find something interesting."

Elizabeth was being ignored and weather it be on purpose or accident she wasn't quite sure. "Umm, excuse me." She said and Julien looked at her. "Is there any chance you would take us back to the mainland?"

The captain smiled at her and nodded. "That's why I'm here darling. What's your name?"

"She's no one." Jack started. "No one of importance anyway. Crane seemed to pick her up, most likely wanted her as a plaything, not really into though." He said, looking at Julien the whole time.

"I see." She said and looked Elizabeth up and down. "Well Miss, you at least got a name?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack who met her eyes, she wasn't sure if it was a warning or not. When it registered she realized she didn't really care what Jack thought.

"My name is Elizabeth Turner. I'm the daughter of the governor of Port Royal and the wife – widow of William Turner."

Julien seemed to stand straighter and her eyes went to Jack who was looking at the snow.

"William Turner, did you say? My what a big family. Either that or it's a small world."

Elizabeth was trying to decipher what the other woman was talking about but she assumed it had something to do with Jack as well, what didn't?

"Yes. He didn't make it. Crane had killed him." She said, holing back her sobs. Jack had left her alone to mourn properly since they had been trapped. Now was not a time to show weakness.

"Well my sympathy Mrs. Turner." She said and turned her men. "Get the ship ready, we leave as soon as these two reach the ship. And keep to the code."

There was a murmur of 'aye's' and Jack went to follow his old love when he stopped.

"Why are you helping us?" He asked. "What's in it for you?"

"I've been thinking it over. The reward for bringing back the governors daughter safe and sound would normally be enough, but our…history, may give me a little more than I originally bargained for to get these coordinates."

Jack frowned and Elizabeth was starting to put the pieces together. "The reward will be greater" she paused. "If you help me bury my husband properly, at sea."

Julien narrowed her eyes a bit and rubbed at her chin. "Very well, I will hold you to that miss. Gorky, Marrit!" She called to her right hand men. "The missus will lead you to her husband, make sure he has a proper burial. Sparrow, you will come with me."

Elizabeth didn't want him to go. After all they had been though together, she wasn't sure if she could leave his side. She grabbed on to his shirt as if to tell him so.

"I think I will go with the missus, if you don't mind. Seeing her husband's body will no doubt be a shock to her." Jack said, holding Elizabeth's hand that had found its way into his.

Julien caught the movement and scowled. "Fine. I want no time waisted; my crew is already in need of the warmth of the Caribbean." She said and stomped back toward her ship.

"Thank you for staying Jack." Elizabeth said in a small voice from behind him.

He turned around and gave her a smile. "No worries love."

The two lead Julien's men to the cave and told them were to go. The nails were still on the ground so they were to be careful. Jack and Elizabeth were quiet until Will's body was brought out. The stench was strong and there was a bruise covering the top of his head from being hung upside down and all the blood rushing toward it.

Small tears came from her eyes, the tears she thought she had already cried and laid a hand on his white face. "Oh Will, I'm so sorry. Don't worry though, we're safe. Jack will take care of me."

Jack shifted a bit uncomfortably a few feet away from her. He would take care of her until they reach Port Royal and then he would give her back to her father. After that he never wanted to see her again, just for the simple fact that she was the one who always suffered the most from his adventures.

The two men nodded to each other and went over to the shore; wading out in the freezing waters they threw the body as far as it would go. Jack thought it would only be a matter of time before the body washed up again on shore, but he thought it better not to tell Elizabeth that.

The young woman didn't say anything until they were all aboard the Resolution and Julien showed Elizabeth her room.

"It's not much, but its better then making you stay with the crew. Food and drink will be brought to you as soon as it's done. I hope you can make yourself comfortable Mrs. Turner." The captain said and went to leave, Jack no where in sight.

"What about Jack?"

Julien's face seemed to harden towards her. "He will have his own sleeping arrangements.

Elizabeth nodded and the door was shut, the little light she had was coming through the window.

BREAK

Jack was on deck when they started heading out.

"You must be cold and hungry, tired too I would imagine." Julien said, coming to his side.

Jack didn't look at her. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"Why?"

This time he looked at her. "Because I want to know."

"What is she to you?"

He knew what she was thinking but he wasn't going to try to point her in the right direction. "I just want to know."

"I put her in my secondary room. The one that's never used. She will get back to her home in one piece." She said, and then thought of when she saw him holding that little slip of a girl. Julien shuddered then touched Jack's face. He jerked away.

"What do you want Julien?"

"My payment for saving you and that girl. You are to stay in my bed. I want to rekindle what we used to have."

Jack smiled angrily, "You must be joking, and there is nothing left between me and you. There hasn't been for over ten years. I'm surprised you even remember what I look like."

"I do." She said, leaning her muscular frame into his. "I think about you everyday, what happened between us, what I was going to say if I ever saw you again. Recently, you've been haunting my dreams. I'm not sure why."

This piked Jack's interest. Why indeed. It seemed as if their dreams were interconnected, for she started appearing to him recently too.

"I know what you mean. You've been haunting mine for a couple of weeks now."

"So don't you see? There is another force telling us we should be together again."

Jack narrowed his eyes and studied her. She never used to be deceiving, she was a sweet woman who loved nature and the sea but said she would never go out on it. When he left her she wasn't made for a pirate's life, now she was, and he could tell she was doing one hell of a job with it.

"There is nothing in our future, I've moved on. I don't need, nor do I want you." He said and went down to were he thought the captains rooms would be and found Elizabeth shivering in the corner of the secondary room, just like Julien said.

Looking around there was one blanket on the small cot but he was sure she didn't notice in her time of distress. Taking it and finding it surprisingly rather heavy draped it around Elizabeth's shoulders. She looked up, as if only just realizing he was there.

"Jack."

His face showed her sadness and he sat by her, praying that the winds were strong and they would be at Port Royal sooner then expected.

TBC


End file.
